Morgan White and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Morgan was always considered a freak. After a school field trip and an epic battle against her history teacher, she learns she's Artemis's daughter! Once she gets to Camp Half Blood, she befriends the other demigods and learns to except that she is a demi-god. But there's a problem: The Gods think she stole the Lightning Bolt! Will she prove her innocence or die along the way?
1. What is That Thing!

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

I like to think in the shower.

The sizzling water beating down on my back helps me unwind after a tough day of homework, stress, being teased, and even more stress.

I turned and leaned forward, my head going through the water, soaking my hair.

Afterwards, I washed my hair and washed soap and shampoo from the rest of my body. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and another around my mane.

I take the blow-dryer from the cabinet under the sink.

I put on my pajamas—a dark cerulean t-shirt and old gray shorts—and sat on my bed, drying my hair.

Somehow, my hair isn't burned by the intense heat of the blow-dryer. It makes beautiful waterfalls of hair go to my shoulder.

_Beautiful?_ That word isn't exactly associated with me.

Normal girls don't have jet black hair with unnatural gray, white, and silver ends and heterochromia iridum. That means I have mismatched eyes. One sapphire blue and one emerald-green.

I look nothing like my parents. Well, my _stepparent _and parent_. _My stepmom, Jordan and my dad, Randy.

Jordan, my stepmom, but I love her enough to call her "Mom", has dark blond hair that adorns perfectly with her faded-denim blue eyes.

Everyone says she was extremely beautiful back then, and that she still is now.

Randy, my dad…well, that's a different story. He had short cropped blond hair and cruel, dark brown eyes. They were always filled with hate.

I hated him and I couldn't care less about him. He hated me, too.

He even gave me a nickname.

Mutt.

He would always shout "Come 'ere, Mutt!" or "Get me a beer, Mutt!"

And I would reply, "It's Morgan, you pig!" And he would always reply with a slap.

I know what you're thinking. But I can assure you that my dad is not an abuser. _Verbal_ abuser, yes. Physical abuser, no. Well, at least not really.

The only person that could possibly come second to my hate level is Rosalya, my stepsister.

She is pretty much a witch if you ask me. She teases me about how my name is so stupid, and my hair is unnaturally colored, how my eyes are mismatched…I could keep going but I don't want to take up your whole day.

My sister is blond like my dad and has dark gray eyes that bore into your soul like a crow.

That's enough about my life. My miserable, painful, tear-filled life.

After what seems to be an hour, I can go to sleep.

My dreams are always weird. Tell me—are normal people supposed to have dreams about some sort of golden palace? And most importantly, about themselves, dressed in a beautiful white gown and golden sandals with a willow reef on their head, talking to a room full of giants?

Exactly.

Maybe I'm just a freak of nature like my dad, sister, and the rest of society think so. I wouldn't blame them.

I do look like a freak.

A few minutes later, I have the strength to get up.

I get dressed in a black shirt, red windbreaker, jeans, and ashen flip-flops. I brushed my salt and pepper hair into a bun.

Instead of going out of the front door, I climbed out of my window and onto a tree branch that was pressed up against my bedroom window.

Surprisingly, I have good balance. I usually take that way out of the house.

I lowered myself branch to branch and finally hopped off.

I walked around the forest behind my house. The rising sun gave a rosy glare off the spiky green pine trees.

My footsteps made tiny _crunch _noises. I sighed at the beauty of the sunrise.

If only I could stay out here, in the wilderness where no one can hurt me. But I still have to go to school, where everyone can verbally abuse me.

Soon, I get back into my house by climbing up my tree. I changed into a silver blouse with sneakers, keeping my windbreaker and jeans. I braid up my curls and let some hair poke out next to my forehead.

After I finished my lenient morning routine, the shattered beginning of my home life brings me out of my peaceful thoughts.

"Get down here for breakfast, mutt!" My dad yells.

"For the last time, it's Morgan!" I yelled back. I have no idea why I keep saying that. Because every time I do, he slaps me.

Lazily, I walked down the stairs and tried to get a loose strand of hair out of my mismatched eyes. As I expected, he slapped me as soon as I was in reach of his fist.

Don't ask why my mom doesn't ever see this abuse. My dad usually does it when she's not around and she always leave before breakfast because of her job.

When I try to tell her, she doesn't even listen.

"What did I say about talking back to me?" He seethed, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Not to do it." I said. He sighs angrily and pushes me out of the way. I gave him a small glare before I walked out of the door.

"Bye, freak!" And that's when I realized Rosalya was there.

I rolled my eyes at their ignorance and kept walking. When I reached the schoolyard, I could already here everyone's snickers, whispering, teasing, and everything else that makes my life a miniature pit of doom.

"There goes the freak!"

"Did she dye her hair like that?"

"What's with her eyes?"

I know I'm a freak, we've established that. No, I didn't dye my hair. And I have heterochromia iridum. I went to the courtyard and sat at my usual table. I hopped up on the table and took in the beauty of my serene, October aura of my table.

It was under an oak tree with golden, red, orange, and brown leaves. The leaves shimmered like a fire, glowing embers.

Soon, I felt my table move a little.

"Hi, Morgan." He says.

Alex Jones. One of the popular football players in the 7th grade. Light brown skin, almost caramel colored. Dark chocolate colored eyes. Thirteen years old like me.

No wonder almost every girl likes him.

"Oh, hi, Alex." I say, my skin turning a bit red. I was always a bit nervous around him.

"What did your dad do this time?" He asked.  
"He slapped me." I mumbled. He sighed.

After a little he wrapped both of his arms around me in a hug. I take in his scent of fresh autumn air and pine trees.

"Thanks." I said. He let go of me, but he leaves one arm on me, holding our shoulders together.

The bell rings, but no 7th grader goes to class. We have a field trip to go.

The entire grade takes up three buses. I get to sit next to Alex.

We took a seat in the back. The back of the bus usually was the loudest, but this was the last bus, so not many people were on it. It was like a barren wasteland. Alex's back was turned to me; he was too busy talking to his friends to notice me, but he was still sitting right next to me. I sighed and leaned my head towards the window, closing my eyes.

_I was running. Not fleeing, just playfully running. A lighthearted, excited laugh came from my mouth. I was wearing a dark navy chiton with a gold ring around the strap on my left shoulder. Russet leather sandals covered my feet. No, I wasn't running; I was sprinting._

_"Come back, Little Arrow!" Someone shouts. I don't stop running but slow my pace and flop down on my back. I sighed and chuckled, thinking of me, a thirteen-year-old, playing such a childish game._

_When I looked up, a gorgeous woman appeared in front of me. She has silverish eyes and long, red hair. Her skin was pale and flawless, and she wore a chiton like mine, but it was a silver fabric and she had white sandals._

_She kneeled down in front of me and then tickled my stomach a little, making me laugh. She leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead and then hugged me._

_"I love you, Morgan."_

_"I love you, too, Mom."_

I woke up with a loud gasp and my hair flipped back up when I snapped my head from side-to-side in a panicked mode.

Everyone's eyes were on me. I sighed, for I had been momentarily reclaimed as a freak, and leaned back, pouting for the rest of trip.

* * *

Within an hour, we arrived to the museum.

I hopped off with Alex and followed the rest of the class.

The museum was quite large.

We all followed the teacher around as she explained the Greek statues and scenes that were displayed.

Everything was there. Hercules, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite, everyone else in the stories and myths. It was all amazing to see.

Then, there was one statue that caught my eyes.

The statue of Artemis.

I could read the Greek inscription at the base like it was English. I was dyslexic though, so English isn't exactly my best strength. So my average grades were C's.

The statue looked like the woman in my dream, but with a bow in her hands and a deer by her side.

"This is Artemis," Mrs. Elfing said, "The goddess of the moon." She turned around a bit. "Morgan, can you tell me anything about her?"

Great. She decides to pick me.

I feel everyone's eyes on me. Alex looks at me from the side. I try and reminisce what I learned from history class. I never really pay attention in class anyway, so it might be hard. But I manage to hear some parts.

"Artemis was a virgin goddess. She often carried a bow and arrow with her and she hated men. She was the moon goddess and an expert huntress." I say.

Mrs. Elfing nods in agreement.

"That was a good speech, Morgan." Alex said. I gave him a smile.

After a while, Mrs. Elfing lets us walk around the whole museum by ourselves.

But she calls me over from the rest of my fellow, delinquent classmates (minus Alex), which actually relieves me. But getting pulled away by a teacher isn't always a good thing.

She pulled me into an unfinished room across the walkway.

"We need to talk" was all she said as she forcibly shoved me into the room.

"So what did you want to talk about, Mrs. Elfing?" I asked, but she was gone. She disappeared from sight like a droplet of rain into snow. "Mrs. E?"

Suddenly, I was knocked down by a very powerful…bird?

It looked like Mrs. Elfing, but with blue, white, and green bird wings and distinctive, gold jewelry and body markings instead of her drab clothes. Her feet were now golden talons.

"I always knew you were a strange girl!" She screeched and I believe my eyes might have popped.

She picked me up with her talons by my shirt collar and threw me into the wall. I crashed and the wall was in desperate need of new plaster.

"You! You will become my new dessert!" She said.

She spent the next five minutes dragging me around, throwing me into walls, slamming me on the ground, and pecking me with her sharp beak.

Just then, Mr. Brunner, our handicapped assistant teacher, and Alex burst into the room. I looked at them, pleading with my eyes.

"Help!" I cried, choking in her death grip. I tried prying her wings from my neck.

"Morgan, take this!" Mr. Brunner said. He threw me a locket.

Instead of a heart, the charm was shaped like a longbow.

"This is a necklace." I said with disbelief. Mrs. Elfing dropped me on the ground roughly, almost causing me to break my nose. I stood back up with thankfully no injuries.

"Open it!" And then I opened up the locket.

It quickly changed into a real, pure silver longbow and a quiver of silver arrows with shiny iron arrowheads.

"Whoa!" I cried out, astonished.

I've never wielded a bow before, but watching _Brave _and _The Hunger Games _kind of affected my experience.

I pulled one arrow and put it on my bowstring.

Mrs. Elfing snarled and tried to fly around me quickly; it made me confused on what was actually happening and where she was.

"Try and shoot now!" She cackled, mocking me. My face burned in anger and frustration. I pulled the arrow back anyway and shot it somewhere near her wing. Her right wing was punctured. She went insane with anger and disbelief.

"Nooo! This can't be! Argh, stupid huntress with your arrows!" She grumbled angrily.

As the old teacher grumbled ad screamed, she finally fell to the ground. I managed to get one of my silver arrows into her side.

"Curse you!" She said and then popped into a million feathers. I grabbed a few and stuffed them into my pocket.

"What was that?" Alex asked, confused.

"A harpy. These vicious, man-eating creatures are half-bird and half-woman." Mr. Brunner says.

"Why was it attacking me?!"I almost screamed.  
"It could smell you." He replied.

Wow, did I really smell that bad?

"You have the scent of a demigod." He said. Demigod?

"What?!" The word flies out of my mouth, but the two companions don't have time to reply.

I've already passed out.

* * *

When I wake up, all I can see is a bunch of white.

White bed sheets, white walls, and red hair. There's a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and red hair. She was sitting on my bed, feeding me a substance that looked and taste like honey.

She gave me a little smile and said, "You'll wake up soon." My eyes closed after that. I drifted off into the realm of Morpheus. Wait...what?

(Time skip, 20 minutes)

"Hey, guys!" The girl shouts when she looked at me. "She's awake." Then Alex and Mr. Brunner rush towards my bed.

"Are you ok, Morgan?" Alex asked me. I nodded at him.

"Just tired really." I said and sighed, exhausted, but I'm dragged out of the bed anyway.

Mr. Brunner says he had to leave, so the red-headed girl, Alex, and I went walking.

This place was weird.

There were people sparring with mighty swords, running at high speeds, swimming in a blue lake, shooting at wooden targets, and climbing up the oak trees.

"I don't understand. What is this place?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Rose, the red-head, said. "It's a safe-haven for demigods like me and everyone else here."

"Oh." I said and lowered my gaze. "So I'm a demigod?" Honestly, after what just happened, hearing that the gods exist isn't that bad.

"Yep. Like me. I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Rose said with a boasting tone.

"That's pretty cool." I tell her and she smiled.

"Come on, let's go meet Mr. D." She takes me by the arm and drags me to a place called the "Big House."

When I get in I see Mr. Brunner, or Chiron, and another guy. His face was flushed and framed by curly black, so black it was almost purple, hair and purple eyes. He had a cute button nose too.

"Mr. D, meet Morgan White. She's new." Rose says. Mr. D frowns a bit and takes a sip of diet Coke.

"Oh, joy." He said, unimpressed. "We've got another one." His expression was pretty moody. I sighed a little bit and glanced around the Big House. Not bad, but it could use some remodeling.

I saw Mr.D snap his fingers and then the diet Coeke changed into a glass of wine. He lifted the glass then Chiron cleared his throat. "You cannot drink wine." He said and then Mr. D grumbled something about a "stupid curse."

Then it snapped. The drinks changing, the wine, the "just got off a hangover" appearance. "Hey, you're that wine dude!" I said and then his intense purple eyes locked into my mismatched ones.

I saw people being choked with grape vines, jumping from cliffs and being torn by rocks, sailors being transformed into animals. I don't think I can get those disturbing screams out of my head now.

The visions vanished and he finally broke the gaze. "I'm not 'that wine dude' and I don't like to be called that, Mona."

"Morgan." I correct him. He ignores it. So anyways, I'm supposed to go to the Hermes cabin, which looked in desperate need of remodeling. It was kind of packed so I decided to stay out.

Rose and Alex stay with me and we walk around the camp, talking about my new demigod junk.

"Great." I sigh. "Now my life is stranger than ever!" I groaned and put my hands in my hair, frustrated. Alex grasped my hands and looked into my mismatched eyes. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Morgan. You're definitely not alone here." He said. I stare into those lovely chocolate brown eyes and get lost. All of a sudden a holographic symbol of a heart appears above his head. He glances up at it and then looks back at me with a smile. A child of Aphrodite most likely.

We continue our conversation and then I tell Rose about the bow I've gotten. "Check this out." I pulled off my necklace and opened it. The silver bow popped out, shiny and beautiful. I hear several gasps around me.

"Your symbol!" Rose shouts and I look up just to catch the holographic silver bow and arrows floating above my head. The symbol of Artemis.

"How is this possible?" I paced on the ground. Alex shrugged. "Who knows," Rose says, "Maybe she just claimed you or she could have broaken her oath."

"No. I don't think Artemis would have given it up so easily." Alex said nonchalantly, acting as if it was normal for a daughter of Artemis to show up. "There might have been a chance that she chose a mortal child to claim." Then he shurgged again. "Or she could have made you from her mind like Athena."

Okay, I'm pretty sure I wasn't _thought _into existence.

Rose tells me to go to Cabin 8; apparently it's the Artemis cabin. I take a moment to look at the cabin.

It was made of a smooth pinewood outside with silver carvings on the door. I opened up the door and looked inside. It only had one resident from what I could see .

This girl I saw looked a bit…mean. She had spiky black hair and tan skin, like mine, with freckles on her nose. Her eyes were blue, and she was dressed in silver clothes, writing something down in a black notebook.

She was, overall, pretty, despite her menacing look.

Apparently, she noticed me standing there.

"Is there any reason that you're staring at me?" She asked me.

"Um, I was just…looking around." I said.

She looked at me, as if trying to see if I really was looking around or stalking her.

"I like your hair. " She said and swung her legs from the bed she was sitting on. "My name is Thalia."

"I'm Morgan. I just got here." I said, opening up a little bit.

Thalia and I talked for a little bit. I found out she was not Artemis's daughter, but instead Zeus's. I understood that she was a very mighty demigod and also the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis.

"So what about you? How does it feel to be the only daughter of Artemis?" Thalia asked.

"Weird. I guess she gave me this bow." I said and opened my locket.

She looked at the bow with amazement.

"Wow." She said, running her fingers along the body of the bow.

"Wait. If I'm her daughter, does that mean I have to join the Hunters?" I asked.

"Probably so. You wanna come meet the Hunters?" She asked.

* * *

The Hunters were pretty cool. They wore white shirts, silver ski jackets, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

They were wood nymphs and girls who didn't enjoy the offers, presence, or even the thought of men.

It's not that I didn't enjoy men, just particularly men like my dad that I can't tolerate. Men like Alex are the kind of men that I would love to meet.

I'm introduced to about 30 women that all have unique, Greek, or normal names.

But they are all still particularly nice to me, even though I just got here.

"Welcome, Morgan. It is shocking to hear that our goddess has broken her oath, but her child is exceptionally beautiful." One girl, Elissa, says.

"Thank you," I replied and blushed a little. No one ever called me beautiful.

"But wait, Elissa. Artemis could have just claimed her." Another one, Terra, connected her.

"Oh, right."

We run around the woods very quickly, almost like out feet aren't even touching the ground. We take a little break by a small stream, and then Elissa says I have to take some sort of initiation.

Elissa turns to me. "This is our oath."

_I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis._

_I turn my back on the company of men,_

_Accept eternal maidenhood,_

_And join the Hunt._

The words almost put me in a trance but I nodded and cleared my throat.

"I, Morgan White, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, Accept eternal maidenhood, And join the Hunt." I said.

The Hunters clapped for me as I finished my little speech. "Good job, Morgan! Now we only have to wait for your mother to confirm your oath." Elissa said.

"How long will that take?" I asked, and crossed my arms.

"Depends on when she wants to come," Thalia answered,"She sometimes just pops up." I nodded and sighed, cynical.

Noticing my boredom, Thalia decided to try to cheer me up. "Don't worry, Morgan, she'll probably turn up soon. We should probably get our camps set up."

The Hunters took out a little box the size of a pack of gum, but when they opened it up, it transformed to a full-sized, silver tent. I watched in amazement as they took out all of the other supplies and started a fire in less than 3 minutes.

"Come in my tent." Thalia commanded softly. I came and sat in the tent with her.

After a lot of talking, sharing some popcorn, and dozing off, nighttime finally came.

And for the first time, I actually felt like I had a family.

* * *

**Okay, guys, this is an idea I got in my head. It's basically the Percy Jackson story but with my characters except Thalia is there. Here's more info on Morgan:**

**MORGAN ASTRID WHITE**

**She has shoulder length black hair with gray, white, and silver ends.**

**She has heterochromia iridum; her eyes are blue and green.**

**Her skin is tan.**

**She loves rap music.**

**She has a crush on Alex Jones.**

**She is Artemis's only daughter.**

**She has increased speed, aim, and survival skills.**

**She is considered a freak by most people.**

**She's 13.**

**She was angry at Artemis for leaving her with Randy.**

**She can talk to animals.**

**She will get a pet wolf named Lycanus.**

**She has only three close friends friends: Alex, Rose, and Thalia.**

**She has a bow, Bullseye.**

**The Gods think she stole the Lightning Bolt.**

**This story is basically the Percy Jackson story but with my characters!**


	2. A Doe and Her Fawn

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel fresh air across my face.

My mismatched eyes searched for any clue of where I was. I evoke what went down yesterday and smile. I had a family that appreciated me. A family that didn't treat me like the odd one out. It was all faultless.

I get up and stretch, my limbs cracking from the pressure, and then brush some hair out of my face. I sit up in my knees and take some time for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Then I can remember how beautiful the woods look. The azure, snow-capped mountains surrounding us, the dark green pines, the puzzle of streams, rivers, and ponds around us. The peach sunrise that pulls everything together. It's all so serene, so peaceful, I almost want to go back to sleep.

I remind myself that I have to get up, so, warily, I stand. I opened up the flap of the tent and stepped out. The Hunters were gathered around the campfire, cooking a rabbit on a wooden rotisserie, constantly turning it over the yellow, bluish flames.

Elissa noticed me and smiled. "I see you're finally up. You're just in time for the rabbit!" She exclaimed, waving over.

I gave her a wide smile and sat in between Thalia and Terra. Elissa soon cut the rabbit meat up in equal pieces on our plates, which were just woven mats of lemongrass. I picked at mine and tried it. I'd never tried rabbit meat before, but it was appetizing and there wasn't much grease dripping out like some of the bacon I have had for breakfast before.

As soon as I finished my meal, I excused myself from the bunch. I found myself a tall oak tree to climb and sat in a comfortable fork.

I whipped out my iPod, trapped in a dark cobalt case, and plugged the black headphones into my ears. I took my time scrolled through my music, and picked out "The Motto."

Okay, I love rap music. Even more than pop music.

I just listened to my music, but then I heard the sound of quarrelling. I climbed down my tree and my necklace transformed into my bow, Bullseye.

I ran towards the camp and saw the Hunters glaring at a man.

But this was no regular man.

He was incredibly handsome. He had chiseled features and blonde locks of hair that reached his ears with peach colored skin. His eyes were the color of the afternoon sky, glittering blue. He had nice, muscular arms and he was dressed in clothes that made him look at least 19 years old. He had a golden glow that might have been imperceptible to any regular mortal.

He was hot. Not just in looks, but the space around him with sizzling.

"What are you doing here, _boy?"_ Elissa sneered at him. The guy smiled at her anyway.

"Elissa." He greeted her a bit coldly, but the enthusiastic, flirtatious tone in his voice made it unfeasible to take him serious. His gaze fell upon me after a little bit, most likely because I never took my eyes off of him.

"So I see you have a new huntress." He said, walking over. I practically melted under his gaze. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Apollo, God of Music, Poetry, Medicine, and the Sun. You should be pleased to meet me." He said.

My whole view on him changed into a negative one now. This guy was now just a cocky flirt.

"I'm Morgan White, daughter of Artemis." I said.

Apollo pursed his lips in a slender line. He actually looked perplexed, and his eyes flashed with skepticism. "Daughter? My sister doesn't have any kids. She is a virgin goddess." He corrected me with a sharp tone.

"Well, she's got me." I replied, becoming a little anxious.

"So I am looking at the mortal child that ruined my sister's title as a maiden?" He asked, his eyes twitching irately. I gulped nervously and tugged the collar of my shirt.

"…" I didn't even reply.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He glared at me, his eyes becoming a wintry color.

"My dad was lucky to date a goddess?" The words flew out of my mouth before I can even think about it. I look down at my grubby sneakers, terrified. My head snaps back up when I hear a sound. I could see Apollo, holding a golden bow with an arrow loaded and aimed at my heart.

Before I even have time to move, the arrow flies. I turn and try to avoid a serious injury, but the arrow pierces my arm instead.

I scream, shrill enough to burst open my vocal chords, as I felt the arrows pierce my flesh. I fall to the ground, trying to pull it out.

He tries to shoot another, but the Hunters started fuming at him, aiming and showering him with arrows, but none really injuring him. He was the God of Medicine for Gaia's sake. He could cure himself.

He puts up a fight with them though. Elissa's earsplitting voice is heard over all.

"That's just like a man, hurting an innocent young woman!" She shouts at him.

"Innocent?" Apollo scoffed. "That child is nothing but a mistake!" More burning tears run down my face as the sting of my pierced flesh and his hurtful words is too horrendous to take in.

But then a soft, but powerful voice cuts through all of our fighting.

"I hate to interrupt you all, but I think I'd like to see my Hunters." Someone says.

We look towards the sound. There stands a woman that looked almost 24 or so, with long, auburn hair and soft, silverish eyes. Her face was stunning despite her serious appearance, and her expression was stern. She was wearing the same silver clothing like the Hunters and had a strong silver aura around her.

The Hunters bowed down courteously. "Greetings, Lady Artemis." They said.

My eyes widened. This was my mom. I bowed down too but almost as soon as I did, they got up, making Apollo glare at me.

"So I see you are still bothering my Hunters, brother." Artemis said with a snarl.

"I was just having a little fun, sis." He said, smiling as he walked over to her.

"Do NOT call me sis." She said and frowned, but her expression toned down. I could tell by her small smile/frown. He kept smiling at her and ruffled her hair playfully. She must have found his actions pretty annoying, too, because her face darkened a bit.

"Okay, sis." He said and chuckled at her angry, red face.

It was actually pretty hard to believe that they were twins. Apollo looked to be about nineteen while Artemis looked about 24. Apollo had blond hair and sky blue eyes. Artemis had red hair and eyes as silver as the moon. He was the Sun God and she was the Moon Goddess.

I guess it's like the yin and yang thing or maybe they're just fraternal twins.

After a minute, Apollo says that he has to leave. A golden chariot appears and he climbs into it, riding off.

He gave his twin a smile and shot me a glare that went unnoticed to everyone else. I sighed and rubbed my salt and pepper hair. I wiped off a tiny, hot tear that was running down my cheek. I now have a _god_ that hates me. I looked down sadly and managed to yank the arrow out of my arm.

Artemis turned from her spot and then came over to me. To my sudden surprise, she cupped my face in hands, making me look at her.

"You've grown quite a bit, Morgan." She said quietly and let my face go and picked up my arm. "I see you've met Apollo." She muttered as she grabbed the arrow from my hand. "I apologize for his cruel behavior. I may be the older twin but he acts as if I'm just a helpless mortal sometimes." She said.

"It is fine, Mother." I said as politely as possible. I was addressing a goddess as well as my birth mother. "I guess I am just not likeable to even a god."

Her expression softened. "You shouldn't derive yourself, Morgan. Apollo is just overprotective. You are a wonderful, beautiful young woman and an excellent huntress. Be proud." She said in a comforting tone.

Artemis may be a born hunter but she has a motherly side.

"Thank you, Mother." I said and gave her a small hug. She gave me a smile and then turned her attention to her Hunters.

* * *

I am now an official Hunter. I was dressed in a silver parka, white shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots with a black duffel bag full of supplies, including the gum pack-sized tent. I happily thanked my mother and all of the Hunters for their congratulations and support.

Some wood nymphs tended to my wounds, wrapping the pierced flesh in gauze. I nodded at them in thanks. They returned the gesture and hurried back off into the woods. We all waved at them before they sprinted off.

"Come, Hunters," Artemis says, before taking off. Her swift and graceful movements let her disappear before we even nod at her. We run after her at almost the same speed, but I run faster than all but my mother.

We're neck to neck at speed, but we don't try to compete with each other. We just run, literally, like the wind. A mother and daughter just like a fawn following in a doe's footsteps.

But, with every strength I have, there is a fault. As I run, I trip and stumble over roots and get whacked with branches all along the way.

Artemis took notice and pulled me a bit closer to her. This way, I avoid the branches and all.

We soon stop a small stream that had rocks sticking out of the smooth currents. We fill the flasks in our bag with crystal clear water and indulge in a few wild berries and nuts.

As I was picking some strawberries, I looked up and saw something in the near distance. A cottontail rabbit, eating some of the wild grasses that grew in the forest.

I opened my necklace again and then gripped my silver bow tightly as I shifted the quiver on my shoulder. The Hunters noticed this and looked over in my direction. They noticed the rabbit as well. Artemis walked over to me, peering at the rabbit.

_Aim for its chest._

I nearly jumped, as I didn't expect to hear another's voice in my mind, but calmed as I heard my mother's soothing but guiding words.

_Thank you, Mother._

I placed an arrow in my bowstring and pulled it back. I lowered the bow slightly and then let go. I heard a little small cry of the rabbit as it was pierced through its lower neck, almost at its shoulder.

All of us ran to the creature. It wasn't dead, but it sure was injured. Artemis leaned over and stooped down. She pulled out a hunting knife from her parka.

She caressed its neck, trying to get it to let go. The rabbit calmed down from its incessant squirming and relaxed. Artemis gave a sympathetic, small smile and then shoved the knife into the rabbit's heart, killing it instantly.

We took the rabbit back over to the stream. My mother cleaned off her knife and my arrow, which she handed back to me, and then expertly skinned the rodent and washed the blood from the meat before starting a fire and cooking it.

My mother serves the rabbit, diligently giving us our woven plates and cutting up the meat. As I chew the meat slowly, wanting to savor the rich taste of the morsel, I stop a few times to drink from my flask of water. I turn to my mother and smiled at her.

"You are the best cook, Mom." I said, quite informal, but I felt like I was talking to my mother. Not my leader, not a goddess, not a queen, but my mother.

My real mother.

"Thank you, Morgan. I appreciate it." She said kindly as she was still eating some of the blackberries we found earlier. I grabbed some out of her hand when she turned to look back at the river. She turned to me with a half-hearted frown and playfully chucked a berry at me. I tried to catch it in my mouth, but it hits my lip and falls into my lap. She chuckled and then gave me the rest of the berries to me. I devoured the sweet fruits and quenched my sudden thirst with water.

Soon, nightfall comes and Artemis leaves to go pull the moon into place. We all wave her goodbye and we got a campfire going as we set up our tents. I set mine up with Thalia's help and then settle into my white sleeping bag, listening to my iPod.

* * *

I wake up when Apollo, I guess, brings up the sun, bright and early. I get out of my tent to see the Hunters standing around Artemis while she's giving out orders.

"We will continue our journey once we get finished bathing." She said and walked off somewhere.

I was extremely afraid. I was very used to bathing _alone_ but I guess I might as well get used to it. I see the Hunters shedding their clothes and close my eyes out of embarrassment of seeing them. Timid as a deer, I slip off my boots and socks, my jeans following along in the pile of discarded clothes. I took off my shirt, leaving me in my undergarments.

I slowly receded into the stream and took them off once I was submerged into the water. The water was icy but very comforting with the slow soft currents. I swim around a bit in the water and dipped my head back, soaking my hair. I scrub the smell of smoke, blood, and rabbit meat off of my body with a few pieces of lemongrass. The sweet, mellow scent of the grass sent me into a serene state of mind.

After that, I hopped up on a rock and dried myself off in the warm sun and sweet smelling grass. I shook my hair out like a dog and put my clothes on again. The rest of the Hunters redressed and then sat around waiting for Artemis.

I walked over to a private area at the end of the stream and sat there. As I was quietly resting, I heard someone's hypnotizing voice.

"So you're Artemis's daughter?"

I jump and look towards the voice. There was a woman, but she looked like quite the goddess.

She had curled, blond hair and dark blue eyes and full, red lips. She wore a white gown that made her look like Marilyn Monroe. Exactly like Marilyn.

"Who are you?" I asked as politely as possible.

"Let's just say…I'm more of a matchmaker." She said, her lips pulled into a smirk.

Matchmaker? The only female goddess like that would be—

"Aphrodite?" I asked.

She nodded. I blinked in surprise. I was standing—well, sitting—right in front of the love goddess. I looked back at her and got another surprise.

She looked completely different.

Her skin was now tanned. Her hair was jet black and waist length, her eyes shining green. It looked like me, but…normal and older.

I get it. Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, so she looked like whatever my view of beauty was in a person. A girl with normal eyes and hair that was fully black. Not black at beginning and fading away to white at the ends.

"So what brings you here?" She asked me.  
"I'm hunting with my mother and her Hunters." I answered. She nodded slightly, but I could tell she was unimpressed. I heard the Hunters calling for me, so I turned and ran.

"Bye, Lady Aphrodite!" I yelled, but she didn't reply. Figures. My mother was never one of Aphrodite's favorite siblings, so it's no surprise she doesn't like me.

I kept running and found a spot near the campsite. I settle for listening to my iPod. The sound of new rap songs relaxed me. I closed my eyes and let the music comfort me. I felt a tingle on my nose and opened my eyes. A small butterfly, colored silver and green, made its perch there. I giggled slightly and lifted the creature off of my nose with my finger.

"Hello, there." I cooed to it. It flapped its wings and flew around me a few times, then flew off. I waved at it as it disappeared from sight.

After a while, I decided to go back to the campsite. The Hunters were lined up around my mom. She must have been giving orders.

As I walked silently towards them, I began to wonder. If Artemis swore eternal maidenhood, would I have to follow in her footsteps?

Honestly, I did not want to be single for the rest of my life. I just wanted to find a boy who could appreciate my weird looks. But the only one that could do that was Alex.

Alex and I together…I don't see a problem, with it. It would perfect. Because not only could he get past my odd appearance, but he was very good looking as well and heart a heart of gold. But I enjoyed his flaws, too. He was quite ill-tempered, aggressive and hot-headed if he was mad enough. And sometimes he was oblivious to the obvious.

But it all made him perfect. For me.

Instead of going to the Hunters, I whisked away back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

As I walked into the camp, I tried to spot the Aphrodite cabin. There it was, Cabin #10. I walked inside to see everyone either talking or admiring themselves in the mirror.

Alex was the only one being modest, just doodling on a sheet of paper. I popped out my bow and fired an arrow into the wall. It's funny. No one noticed but Alex. He looked at me, bewildered, and stepped outside of the cabin with me.

"What are you doing here, Morgan?" He asked.

"I came to visit. I wanted you to see my mom and her Hunters." I said.

* * *

As soon as I got back to the Hunters' campsite, looks of anger and disgust crossed everyone's faces. Were they really that shocked?

"What is that _boy_ doing here?" Terra snarled.

"This is my friend, Alex." I said and they looked even more shocked. All of the commotion summoned Artemis back.

Artemis walked over and pulled Alex away from me. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice threatening.

"I'm Alex, son of Aphrodite. If it is alright with you, Morgan said she wanted you all to meet me." He said, glancing at me nervously.

"Morgan, is this true?" She looked at me, perplexed with anger. Maybe because not only was he a boy, but a son of Aphrodite.

I nodded slowly and lowered my head like a child waiting for a scolding. My mom sighs and then tilted my head back up.

"He can stay, but if he causes any trouble, he's gone." She said and her braid almost hit my cheek as she turned quickly.

Alex and I exchanged looks, not saying a word.

I took him on a short walk around the woods. We were talking about our cabins, parents or our demigod kin (or the Hunters for me). I showed him my bow again and shot a target that I carved into a tree with my hunting knife.

I brought him to my tree and we sat on the branches, talking. I tried my best to avoid his gaze, as I was still, secretly, trying to figure out my feelings for him.

After a little while, he reached over and tilted my head back up and brushed some hair out of my face. I blushed bright pink as I gazed into his chocolate eyes with my mismatched ones.

He leaned a bit closer to me, his lips ready to press against mine. I leaned up too.

Our lips barely brushed against each other before an arrow came between us.

* * *

**Oh! Who shot this unexpected arrow? Was it Artemis? Was it a Hunter? Hey, maybe it was Apollo! The possibilities are endless! ENDLESS! But anyways, there are more troubles coming up. The next chapter, we will learn of Morgan's birth.**

**R & R!**


	3. Let Me Explain

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Alex and I turned in the direction of the arrow, only to find no one there.

In the awkwardness, we climbed down from the tree. Alex muttered a quick farewell rushed back off to the camp, whilst I just waved and huffed all the way back to the campsite. The Hunters were silent, none of them ushering a word. Artemis was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to be around the awkward air, I set up my tent and climbed inside.

I snuggled up in my black, furry sleeping bag and thought about my day.

My kiss. My kiss that was _allegedly_ interrupted with an _arrow _in between us. Hot tears skimmed across my cheeks. One moment—that is all I ask for—to experience what it is like to be loved!

Is that too much to ask?!

I screamed repeatedly into my sleeping bag, punching and kicking the ground wildly. My anger shot to my fists as I pounded the grass. "Why?!" I kept screeching. Of course, I got no answer, but my loud noises did attract the attention of the Hunters.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia asked as she slipped into my tent.

I looked up at Thalia. My eyes felt puffy and sore.

I open myself up and tell her everything. She didn't freak out or give side comments like the rest of the Hunters would have. She nodded in understanding when I finished and looked me in the eyes.

"So who do you think shot that arrow at me?" I asked her.

"It was probably your mom. She had a strict rule about that oath." Thalia said.

I shrugged and sighed in disappointment.

"It's not fair!" I whined and I fisted my sleeping bag. "This was my almost kiss! Almost!"

"Morgan, you promised you would remain chaste. You're never supposed to break that promise."

"I know, I know. I just wanted to know what it's like to be kissed. To be loved by someone so…perfect. Everyone back at home hates me!" I wailed.

"Look on the bright side," She said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. "At least you know that he thinks you're attractive."

I gave her a small smile and wiped my eyes after that.

After Thalia knew I was feeling better, she left my tent. I fell into a deep sleep within minutes.

* * *

An hour passed and I got up from my sleeping back. It was hot, so I took off my silver jacket and tucked it into my duffel back. I crept out of my tent and went behind it to avoid speaking to any Hunters.

To my luck, they didn't notice me as I walked away from the scene. I sighed in relief and kept walking. I passed large clumps of trees and behind it, there was a beautiful waterfall, spewing out from a river on top of the rocky cliff edge.

Lily pads floated around the water, making the place overall serene and beautiful. Starting with my boots, I took off my clothes and jumped into the water.

The water was warm from the sunlight. I backstroked across the water slowly, savoring my peaceful moment.

"So nice," I sighed and went underwater to look. A few lily pad roots and shiny pebbles, nothing very interesting. After my relaxing swim, I got out of the water, shaking my hair out like a dog.

After I dried myself off, I put all of my Hunter's clothes on. I kneeled down on the ground and laced up my pitch black combat boots carefully.

As I walked through the woods. I put my hand behind my neck, unclasping my necklace. I looked at it carefully. It was still beautifully crafted in silver, shaped like a longbow.

Night began to fall, he sky turning dark, sprinkled with stars. I wonder if my mother admired this view every time she pulled up the moon. You'd probably get used to it after about a billion years of existence.

Remembering, I look up at the sky again. The moon was pulled into its place. I smiled a little and kept walking.

Cold winds blew past my face. I shuddered, thanking myself that I had on my parka. I pulled up my hood, relieving some of the cold air.

My nighttime vision was exceptional and clear. I could spot a squirrel that was 20 feet away.

"Awesome," I muttered. I realized I will still holding my necklace, so I clasped it back on. I'd hate to lose my only weapon. Oh, wait…

"My knives…" I pulled my hunting knives from my duffel back and studied them. They were made from celestial bronze, as Thalia told me. They reflected my odd appearance like a mirror.

For the next few minutes, I walked around slicing off small limbs from nearby trees just for practice. Then, I held the knife and threw it into the base of a tree. I gave myself a victory smile and yanked the knife out.

The knife slipped a little, cutting a small gash on the side on my arm, about a sixteenth of an inch deep, four inches long. I winced in pain and put the knife away quickly.

Within minutes, I spotted the Hunters' camp. The girls were sitting around a bonfire, roasting meat on their knives. I licked my lips hungrily and walked over.

"Hey, guys." I said, and waved slightly. Elissa gasped and ran up to me.

"Where have you been, Morgan? We were worried si-"Then she noticed my arm, due to me wincing when she gripped my arms to look at me clearly. "And what happened to your arm? Did that boy do this to you?"

"No, no, I was just walking around the woods. I took out my knife and started practicing with it. When I pulled it out of a tree, it cut my arm." I said.

Elissa met my eyes with a disapproving glance. "Take one ambrosia square and you will be fine." She said and sat back down. I sat beside Thalia, who smiled and then told me that the ambrosia squares were in my bag. I took one golden-brown square and chewed. It tasted like Zebra Cakes. I looked at the gash, which was slowly closing up. After a minute, it vanished completely.

I took my knife, carefully this time, and stabbed a piece of meat from the silver bowl that sat next to the fire. I took bites from the meat with my fingers. The meat was thin, but hearty, and tasted great. Hmm…pheasant meat.

Just then, my mother came back. Except now she looked like a thirteen year old, like me.

"Mom? What happened to you?" I asked. She looked a bit confused.

"Nothing happened to me." Then she realized it. "Are you surprised that I look like an early teenager?" I nodded and she smiled.

"All gods can do that, Morgan." She said and ruffled my hair a little.

* * *

The sun shined brightly, even through my tent. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and sighed happily. When I got out of my tent, the girls were bathing. Ugh…not again.

Sighing, I started taking off my Hunter's attire. I got down in the water and washing my body with my bare hands. I turned around and spotted Artemis, far away from the rest of us.

I swam towards her, calling her. "Hey, Mom!" I said, waving. She turned towards me and gave a little smile. I blushed a bit at seeing her like this because for one, this was awkward, and two, I never really want to see anyone naked.

"Hello, Morgan." She said. She went back to bathing and I resumed as well. As I was about to rinse my hair, I stopped and turned.

"Hey, Mom, could you wash my hair?" I asked. She turned back and gave me a smile that made her look like, well, a mother, and nodded.

"Sure," She said and told me to turn around. I did so and she started running cold water through my hair. I began to smell honey and looked up as far as my eyes would go and saw cinnamon colored bubbles on my unnatural hair.

After my hair was fully washed, she rinsed it out. I thanked her kindly and then began swimming off. I went back on the land and got a towel from my bag (that I didn't know about until a Hunter told me) and dried off. I put my clothes back on hurriedly (still self-conscious).

The Hunters were all dressed and my mom told us we need to travel again. We packed up our tents slipped on our bags, and ran like cheetahs in a westward direction.

* * *

We were now near the border of New York and New Jersey, in a forest. Artemis decided to camp here. I still had my bag around me, so I decided (yet again) to go walking.

The woods of the border weren't as beautiful as the ones back home or at Camp, but they were still good enough to explore.

As I walked, I thought I heard a bush rustle. I turned and saw nothing. A twig cracked, I saw nothing. What was going on?

When I turned back around, I thought a saw a flash. "Hello?" I called out. A faint hiss responded. "Is anyone—"I was swiftly kicked down. I grunted in pain and looked up, gasping in shock.

What I saw had to be fake. It was this scaly, pale purple creature with no hair, a mouth full of sharp teeth, blood red eyes, and wrinkly bat wings. Its fingers and feet were webbed and wearing nothing but a horrifying expression.

"What the—"I was cut off when the creature slashed me with its hand across my cheek. I winced in pain.

"**YOU STOLE THE LIGHTNING BOLT!"**It roared and threw my across the area into a tree. Thousands of little cuts appeared on my arms, legs, and back as I hit the tree.

"**GIVE ME THE BOLT, YOU PECULIAR GIRL!" **Okay, that one stung. Getting insulted by a…creature was very hurtful. I found the strength to get up. My eyes widened in horror as I realized that it was coming for me. I opened my bag quick and took another square quick.

A few feet away from attacking, the creature gave me a wicked smile. I ducked and rolled out of the way, causing it to hit the tree. While it was recovering from the crash, I opened my necklace and got my bow.

I grabbed an arrow and nocked it, aimed for the thing's throat. The arrow flew into its throat at quick speed. Quickly, another arrow flew into its chest, and then its temple.

The creature fell down and then lay still. I sighed a bit; from what Mom told me, monsters never die, just disappear and then they are reborn. Sucks, but that's life, I guess.

I decided to go back to the Hunters' campsite. When I came back with a bleeding cheek, my mom was the first one to notice.

"Morgan, what happened?" She asked me. I told her about the creature and the battle, skipping the part about the bolt. She nodded, listening to everything I said. "That must have been a Fury. They are three of them, all goddesses of vengeance."

"This stuff is super creepy." I muttered. Artemis smiled and just rolled her eyes playfully while saying, "You don't know the half of it." I smiled lazily at that and sighed.

* * *

"Hello, Artemis." Someone says. I peek out of my tent to see Mom glaring at a woman that looked very beautiful, with naturally tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. It's Aphrodite in the older- and- normal form of me.

"What are you doing here, Aphrodite?" My mom says with a hostile tone. Aphrodite just smirked and kept her cool.

"Why so rude, Artemis?" The love goddess says and walking around my mom gracefully. "You wouldn't want her to find out about your secret, would you?"

Artemis' silver eyes flashed in panic, but her expression was still angry.

I came out of my tent and started walking towards them slowly. "Mom," I started shakily, "What's she talking about?"

"It's nothing, Morgan. Don't listen to her." Mom says. It's like she's hiding something…well, apparently Aphrodite was going to say it anyway.

"Hera and I really didn't—"She started, but then Artemis slapped a hand over her mouth. Aphrodite managed to move out of her grip. "We didn't—"

Now the two were trying to wrestle out of each other's grip, shutting each other up. "Morgan, don't listen—"Mom says, but the love goddess manages to wrap an arm around her neck with her hand clamped around her mouth.

"Your mother didn't just claim you! She had you on her own!" Aphrodite said, and finally let Artemis go. The huntress glared hotly at the love goddess, looking ready to attack.

"W-what?" I stutter, so many thoughts flooding through me. First, surprise, a bit of happiness, betrayal, and then anger. I could have sworn I saw a tear well up in Mom's eyes. She sighed deeply and then looked up at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen. I would have felt bad for her if I wasn't so angry.

"I think it's time I told you about your birth." She said and then whistled a sharp note. The Hunters scurried from their tents and sat on the ground in a big crowd.

Only the three of us were standing up.

"I want all of you to hear this!" Artemis said, holding her hands up. The Hunters gave her their full attention.

She gestured for me, because Aphrodite left, to sit with her. She sighed again, and then closed her eyes.

"Morgan, I know you must feel betrayed, since I never told you about your birth. There are reasons behind it, and I promise that I never meant to hurt you or make you feel unwanted."

I didn't want to be sitting in the middle of all of the attention, feeling so watched.

"I meet your father years ago. I was spending a lot of time with him, almost every day. We would always talk, share stories, and just have a good time together. I felt like we were getting closer and closer, and then that's when I realized…" She hesitated. "I was in love with him." The Hunters gasped and exchanged looks.

"Before I told him that, I decided to tell him that I was a goddess. At first he didn't believe me, but then I took him on my chariot when I pulled up the moon. "Mom wiped a tiny tear from her silver eyes. "He believed me afterwards. We grow closer and closer after that. We gave each other little gifts almost every day. Then one day, I decided to give him the greatest gift I could think of." She turned to me. "You."

"I took one of my arrows and put all of my blessing into it. I filled it with elements from my mind and skills that I had were passed down to the arrow. Once your father came, I told him to hold the arrow with me while we talked. We talked about our dreams, our lives, our families, and then finally, I told him it was done, leading him to confusion. And I explained that while we talked, elements from his mind went into the arrow as well. Our minds were fully connected and we made you from the arrow." She said.

I let out a little gasp. So my dad wasn't a jerk back then? Unbelievable.

"You were a beautiful child. You had beautiful, silver eyes like mine and auburn hair with fair skin. You were so lovely and amazing, born a smiling child. But..." She sighed again. "Your father didn't see that. He started yelling about how he didn't want a child, and that he didn't want anyone to take care of. I almost struck him, but then you started crying. Your features changed. Your hair turned black, the ends had faded away to white. Your eyes turned two different colors, and your skin had darkened a bit. His anger flared even more and he asked me to take you back. I frowned and told him I wished that I could, but children were required to stay with their mortal parent. After a few threats, he finally took you in."

My eyes were watered, tears filling them to the brim. I wiped my face with my finger. It was so overwhelming, so heartbreaking. My dad really didn't want me…

My sadness passed over and suddenly my anger flared up again. "So you knew my father didn't want me and wasn't going to treat me right, and you didn't do anything to help me?" I asked.

"Morgan, you know I couldn't take you with me." She said.

"I know, and I understand that. What I'm so angry about is that you left me with a monster when you could have at least given me to an orphanage or a foster home!" I exclaimed.

"I wasn't going to leave you with a complete stranger or at a home. You needed to be with your real father because he understood why you needed to be with your parent." Artemis said.

"Yeah. Some parent he was. Do you know how much abuse I suffer through because of him and everyone else at school? That's what I have to go through because you left me with him! I can't believe you!" I screamed. Tears were running down my face, and I was still as mad as hell. I forced myself up and started walking to my tent.

"Wait, Morgan. You don't understand!" She got up and started following me. She reached out and touched my shoulder but then I roughly shrugged her hand off.

I ran and then gather up my tent. It collapsed back into the gum package. I opened up my bag and threw it in. Then, quickly, I ran off.

I heard my mother call out for me, but I ignored it.

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait.**


	4. Road to Hell

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I stomped all the way back to Camp Half-Blood. I walked past the entrance.

As soon as I got in, I heard the sound of a car swerving behind me. A red hot sports car was behind me. I groaned in annoyance as I saw the driver. Apollo.

I turned and ran towards the Aphrodite cabin and slammed the door behind me as I got in. I guess the residents were taking a break somewhere. The cabin was completely empty, not a trace of a camper. I almost swore. I ran back out of the cabin and then searched around with my clear vision.

Finally, I spotted Alex talking to…Apollo.

He looked very interested in seeing the sun god. He still looked perfect, as always.

I bit my tongue, trying not to think poorly about Apollo, and walked towards them.

"Hey, Alex," I said softly as I neared them. Alex turned and gave me a smile. I couldn't help but to grin back at him. So cute…

"Hi, Morgan, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while." He said and gave me a small hug. Out of the corner of my blue eye, I could see Apollo's face twist in a bit of anger from seeing me.

Alex excused himself from Apollo and then came to walk with me.

We walked towards the nether regions of the Camp, where cobblestone paths led to a beautiful river site. Many Greek statues lay across the sides at the paths. I glared at the statue of my mother. She made me so sick.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Alex asked me, wiping tears I didn't know I had cried from my tanned cheeks.

I sighed a little and sniffled. "It's a long story." I said.

"You can tell me." He said and we sat down on some dry grass. I told him about the heart wrenching discovery at my birth, releasing a few more tears as I told him about the scornful remarks I'd said to Artemis.

As I finished, he nodded in understanding and gave me a little something that I have wanted for quite a while. A small kiss on the cheek. I could have sworn my face turned from tanned to red in a quick second.

Alex laughed at my face and I pouted.

"I'm sure your mom just wanted you to feel like you belong with her. She didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't wanted." Alex said.

"I know, but she could have at least put me in an orphanage or somewhere that I would feel good about myself." I said and then crossed my arms.

"Maybe it was better to give you to your real parent. No one would believe it if you put Randy White and Artemis as your parents on an application to foster care. And what would happen if a monster came?"

I frowned. I still didn't want to believe my mother was right because then I would feel guilty and bad, etcetera, etcetera.

I hate feeling guilty.

I remembered back in 3rd grade where I tripped a girl that stuck gum in my hair. She ended up breaking her arm.

Before I can even think about anything else, a fire lit up and blasted a table into the sky. A large, hellish creature was born from the inferno. Everyone screamed in shock. I let out a squeak as Alex and I stood side by side in fear.

Apollo stepped forward. "Hades, what are you doing here?"

My eyes widened. Hades, huh? As if this day could get any worse…

Hades ignored the question and looked around our crowd of people. "Morgan White," He said. "Bring me the lightning bolt."

Oh, yeah. The day can always get worse.

Everyone turned to me. I froze in fear while everyone was just watching me. I saw Apollo give me a glare. I returned his glare with a little glower and a fierce growl.

"Be a good girl and come out." He said, treating me like a three year-old. Of course, I didn't come out. "Alright then. Would you come out if you wanted to see your family?" This got my attention. I stepped forward and looked to see my dad, stepmom, and sister, and in glittery-gold spirit forms.

Their eyes pleaded for help. I felt anger at first. Why should I even care about them? What have they done for me?

But then, I realized, if I let my family just stay in the Underworld, I'm no better than any of them. Well, besides my stepmom.

I felt a sudden pang of sympathy. Even if they weren't the best, I've got to give them credit for not throwing me out on the street. Of course, Artemis would have punished them…

"Mom, Dad, Rosalya!" I cried out. "What did you do to them?" I said to Hades.

"Relax, they're not dead." Hades almost chuckled. "I will give them back in exchange for the Master Bolt."

"I don't have the bolt. Someone else took it." I said. When did I ever take a bolt?

Hades must have thought I was lying. He blasted fire towards a tree and it burst luckily. It wasn't too close to any campers.

"Bring me the Bolt by the winter solstice or say goodbye to your parents and sister." And just like that they all disappeared.

Everyone was still looking at me in astonishment. Slowly, and I mean 5-minute slowly, they returned back to their previous things.

Alex and I exchanged looks about to times before Chiron, the centaur, came to us.

"Morgan, you know what you have to do, right?" He asked.

"No idea at all." I stated blankly. Still recovering from shock.

"We need to get Hades to see that you are innocent. All you need to do is stay here where it's safe. We'll figure out a way to show him who the real thief is."

"No, no, no." I chanted. "What I should do is go get what lightning bolt and kick whoever-framed-me's butt." I said.

"Morgan, that would put you and others in danger. It's too risky." Chiron exclaimed.

"Well maybe I should just go to the underworld and convince Hades I didn't do it." I said.

"No, Morgan. If he finds out you didn't do it, he'll destiny you and your family." Chiron said and gave me a look that said "You don't have any other option."

"Fine." I sighed.

* * *

It was late at night at about 1 o'clock. I was up, unlike everyone else, packing up my stuff.

I checked to move sure I had everything in check. I had my winter and summer Hunter's outfits, my necklace, my knives, ambrosia squares, my tent, and etcetera things like my hairbrush.

I wasn't about to sit around and let Hades keep my family in the Underworld. I was about to find them, even if 2 of them treated me like a monster, no matter what Chiron said. I slung on my bag and opened up the door to the Artemis cabin. I walked out and quietly shut the door. I made my way to Cabin #10.

I slipped into the cabin almost silently a cat. I guess being the daughter of the hunting goddess had it perks, huh?

I scanned over the room and spotted Alex, sleeping soundly.

I took the moment to stare at his sleeping face. Even asleep, he was just so…gorgeous. You know, in a guy way.

I made my way over to his bed and shook him awake. His brown eyes widened when he saw me and he almost screamed, but I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I need you to pack up and come with me."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked.

"I need to get my family back. I'm not going to let them stay in the Underworld." I said as we walked towards another cabin.

"Okay, I get that. Why are we going here?"

We stopped in front of Cabin 6. "We need another person." I said as I opened the door to the Athena cabin.

I looked over each bed and spotted a flash of red hair.

I gave Rose Winter's forehead a light smack and whispered, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

She woke up lazily and spotted us. "Can I help you?" She asked, hostile.

"We need your help." Alex said. I explained my plan and she nodded.

"Sure, I guess I can help you guys." She said and started getting up. She packed some stuff into a green book bag decorated with marker graffiti.

We headed out from the Athena cabin. Suddenly, Rose stopped up.

"I know another person that can help us." She said and told us to follow her.

We were going to Cabin #4. Demeter's cabin.

The redhead told us to stay out and went into. Soon, she and another boy came out.

The boy was cute, I admit, but no one could compare to my Alex. Wait…what? Did I just say my Alex?

Anyways, the boy had blond hair that was parted on the side and a bit spiked. He had dark olive green eyes and wore an orange camp shirt.

"Guys, this is Mason Thorne." She said. The guy smiled and gave me a little wink.

"So you're the girl everyone's been talking about?"He smirked and looked me up and down. I blushed a bit. I could have sworn I saw Alex's face darkened in anger.

"Not bad," I heard Mason mutter. Oh, gods. This time I heard Alex let out a little growl. My face couldn't have been redder. I shook my head and tried to get serious again.

"Guys, let's focus. We need to find a way to get my parents and sister back from the Underworld." I told them.

"I think I have something that might help. Follow me." He said and we were heading back to his cabin. Quietly, we walked in and he headed to his bed.

Digging something out, he said, "Just a second!" He finally came out and handed me something. A box…of Tic-Tacs.

"What the heck is this?" I whispered. I popped open the box and then the box transformed into a quiver of silver arrows. "Sweet!" I exclaimed and then closed it back up. I slid it into my bag.

"Oh, you might want to take this too."He said and handed me something else. It was a scroll with a map on it.

"A map? How will this help? It doesn't exactly show where the Underworld is…" I said.

"A friend gave me this map. Once you're on the road, some different places will show up on the map. You'll have to go through different quests on the location and each will give you an item. Afterwards, you'll be on your way to hell."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense…"I trailed off. Mason just raised an eyebrow.

"I think your friend could use a weapon." He muttered and handed Alex a ball point pen. Alex scowled at Mason and opened the pen to reveal a long bronze sword.

Though his scowl lightened he still seemed angry at Mason. Mason wished us a safe trip and we were off. We were officially on a highway to hell.

* * *

**I know, short chapter, but I was pretty bored and stuff. **


	5. Sorry!

**Sorry that I haven't updating in forever, but I was just plain old lazy. I don't think that I can do this anymore, but I'm going to try to reward the people to read my stupid story anyway. I'll rewrite this story, possibly with a new character with a new god/goddess for her parent. Let's face, it this story is crappy.**

**My new plot is going to be a daughter of Hera.**

**I really want to do a daughter of Hera, but Hera is so disrespected in the fandom. Come on, people. Being hung from the sky by your husband who constantly cheats on you could make anyone bitter. But it would also be cool to be able to turn into a peacock.**

**I think some people don't like her because they think she hurt Artemis or something. Look at the myths. Artemis can be just as bad as Hera.**

**Sorry for canceling this story anyways. **


End file.
